Bashin Episode 14
The fourteenth episode of the anime series Battle Spirits Shounen Toppa Bashin. In the main tournament, Bashin and J make it to the final round. Summary J's match with Smile continues. Commentator-san and Female Announcer identify Smile as a card battler who came from overseas, and one rumored to leave all his opponent's crying. Using Cerru-Berus' special effect, Smile takes control of J's Odin, and uses it to defeat him. After the match, J is depressed, and goes outside. There, he encounters Michael Elliott, the game designer of Battle Spirits and a friend of his father. Elliott reveals that the reason Smile was using new cards is because he gave them to Smile. He suggests to J, who wants to become stronger, that he should study abroad when he enters middle school. As the matches continue, Suiren is matched against Number Nine. She loses the match, and is irritated by this, as well as Nine's smugness. Meanwhile, Meganeko discovers Card Sensei going to meet with Smile. Smile refers to Card Sensei as Number Five. J has a battle with Striker, and wins. As for Bashin, his next opponent will be Smile, but he's not really worried. Card Sensei meets with King Uchuuchouten, the leader of Thousand Spirits Group. Uchuuchouten questions Card Sensei for not entering the tournament, but he argues that his objective was only to watch over the chosen card battlers. In Bashin's match with Smile, he's able to win, to Smile's shock. He's excited to battle J in the finals, but first, J must defeat Number Nine. Of course, being back on his usual winning streak, J does win. Now that all three are eliminated, Number Nine goes back to Smile and Number Eight. They begin to talk, and mention Number Five. This gets Eight angry, who calls him a coward and walks out. Smile is surprised that she isn't happy to see him. Before Bashin and J's match, Smile confronts J, because Thousand Spirits Group is interested in recruiting him. J, however, is too focused on Bashin to care. Finally, Bashin and J battle. In the end, J wins thanks to his new X-rare, The Gigantic Thor. Bashin doesn't mind though, because the battle was fun. Later that night, Smile and Card Sensei talk outside. Smile declares that Card Sensei can have Bashin, but claims J for himself. Matches J vs. Smile (Part 2) Turn 20 (Smile): -On Smile's field is The HellDog Cerru-Berus at LV2. On J's field is Berserker-Gun and Baby-Loki at LV2 and The ImpregnableFortess Odin at LV3. -Smile activates Cerru-Berus' effect. This allows Smile to control a cost-6 opposing spirit for a turn. He chooses Odin. -Smile summons The Fairy Tanya. He brings Cerru-Berus to LV3. -Smile attacks with Cerru-Berus. J takes a life. 2 lives remain. -Smile attacks with The Fairy Tanya. J takes a life. 1 life remains. -Smile attacks with Odin. J takes his last life. Winner: Smile Suiren vs. Number Nine Turn 12 (Number Nine): -On Suiren's field is Bone-Gladiator and Skulldevil, both at LV2. On Number Nine's field is 2 Rokceratops and a LV2 Lizardedge. -Number Nine summons The DragonEmperor Siegfried at LV2. -Number Nine attacks with Lizardedge. Suiren takes a life. 4 lives remain. Turn 13 (Suiren): -Suiren summons The SevenShogun Desperado. With its effect when summoned, 1 core is removed from all spirits. This depletes both of Number Nine's Rokceratops. With added core, Desperado is bought to LV2. -Suiren attacks with Desperado. Number Nine blocks with Siegfried. Number Nine plays Awaken in flash timing, to add core to Siegfried. He depletes Lizardedge. Siegfried is bought to LV3, and Desperado is destroyed. Winner: Number Nine J vs. Striker Turn 15 (J): -On J's field is 2 Berserker-Gun, Baby-Loki and Fenrircannon. -J attacks with Berserker-Gun. Striker takes a life. 4 lives remain. -J attacks with his next Berserker-Gun. Striker takes a life. 3 lives remain. -J attacks with Baby-Loki. Striker takes a life. 2 lives remain. -J attacks with Fenrircannon. J takes a life. 1 life remains. Turn 16 (Striker): -Striker summons 2 Beatbeetle, 2 Flyingmirage and Shockeater. -Striker attacks with Beatbeetle. -J plays Silent Wall in flash timing. After he takes a life for Beatbeetle's attack (4 remain) Striker's turn is over. Turn 17 (J): -J summons The ImpregnableFortress Odin. Winner: J Bashin vs. Smile Turn 20 (Smile): -On Smile's field is 2 Fairy Tanya, Arcanabeast-Ken and 2 The BaloonMan Barball. On Bashin's field is Goradon, Rokceratops, 2 Taurusknight at LV2 and Lizardman at LV2. -Smile plays Spirit Illusion. All his yellow spirits are bought to LV3 for this turn. -Smile attacks with Barball. Bashin blocks with Taurusknight. Using Taurusknight's awaken effect, he moves core from other spirits onto it, bringing it to LV3. Barball is destroyed. -Smile attacks with his next Barball. Bashin blocks with his next Taurusknight, and uses awaken again. Barball is destroyed. -Smile attacks with Arcanabeast-Ken. Bashin blocks with Lizardman. In flash timing, he plays Spirit Link, giving Lizardman awaken. At LV3, it destroys Arcanabeast-Ken. Winner: Bashin J vs. Number Nine Turn 19 (J): -On Number Nine's field is Rokceratops, Skelton-Jaw and Lizardman. On J's field is Fenrircannon and Dualcannon-Bell. -J summons Berserker-Gun and 2 Icemaiden. He also deploys a nexus, The Corridor of Mirrors. -Number Nine plays Flame Tempest. However, J prevents its effect with The Corridor of Mirros. Winner: J Bashin vs. J Turn 18 (J): -On Bashin's field is Goradon, Taurusknight at LV2, and The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Both have 2 lives remaining. -J summons The Sacred Mjolnir and The Gigantic Thor at LV3. Turn 19 (Bashin): -Bashin brings Siegfried to LV3. -Bashin attacks with Taurusknight. J blocks with Thor, and plays Defensive Aura, giving his blocking spirits +3000BP. Taurusknight is destroyed. With Thor's effect, it doesn't become exhausted after blocking a red spirit. -Bashin attacks with Goradon. J blocks with Thor. Goradon is destroyed. Turn 20 (J): -J attacks with The Sacred Mjolnir. Bashin takes a life. 1 life remains. -J attacks with The Gigantic Thor. Bashin blocks with Siegfried. J plays Invisible Cloak, to prevent the block, and takes Bashin's last life. Winner: J Battle Spirits Lecture Segment The featured card is The HellDog Cerru-Berus. It can control an opposing cost 6 spirit. This includes the X-rares The ImpregnableFortress Odin and The DragonEmperor Siegfried. Cards Used Red BS01-001: Goradon BS01-002: Rokceratops BS01-013: Taurusknight BS01-016: Skelton-Jaw BS01-018: Lizardman BS01-115: Awaken BS01-122: Flame Tempest BS01-X01: The DragonEmperor Siegfried BS02-001: Lizardedge BS02-089: Spirit Link Purple BS01-028: Skulldevil BS01-035: Bone-Gladiator BS01-X02: The SevenShogun Desperado Green BS01-050: Beatbeetle BS01-051: Flyingmirage BS01-054: Shockeater White BS01-074: Berserker-Gun BS01-075: Icemaiden BS01-077: Baby-Loki BS01-080: Fenrircannon BS01-089: Dualcannon-Bell BS01-141: Invisible Cloak BS01-144: Silent Wall BS01-145: Defensive Aura BS01-X04: The ImpregnableFortress Odin BS02-039: The Sacred Mjolnir BS02-083: The Corridor of Mirrors BS02-X08: The Gigantic Thor Yellow BS02-053: The Fairy Tanya BS02-056: Arcanabeast-Ken BS02-063:The HellDog Cerru-Berus BS02-074: The BalloonMan Barball BS02-111: Spirit Illusion Episode Cast Toppa Bashin- Mutsumi Tamura J Sawaragi- Kaya Miyake Suiren- Ayahi Takagaki Striker- Ryosuke Sakamaki Meganeko- Akemi Kanda Aibou- Rie Nakagawa Okyou- Akiko Kimura Nanarin- Misato Fukuen Card Sensei- Riki Kitazawa Kyouka- Maya Nishimura Manager- Takayuki Sasada Female Announcer- Reiko Takagi Commentator-san- Cho Number Nine- Taiten Kusunoki Number Eight- Michiko Neya Smile- Kouzou Mito King Uchuuchouten- Tomoyuki Shimura Elliott- Chafurin Main Staff Script: Dai Sato Storyboard: Harumi Kataoka Episode Director: Shouji Ikeno Animation Director: Akira Takahashi Trivia *Michael Elliott, the actual game designer, appears in the anime for the first time. This is the first example of a real-life person appearing in one of the anime series. *On King Uchuuchouten's monitor, there is a Number Six listed. The identity of Number Six is never revealed in the anime. *Though there are 5 matches in this episode, they can fit both due to the normal practice of skipping turns, and that they end on a time-limit, even if neither player's life was bought to zero. Category:Episodes: Shounen Toppa Bashin